Talk:Thirsty River (mission)
Last time I did this mission, there were fewer foes to take on and none came within bow range of the overlooks. I'm not sure if this was just bad luck, or have other people seen this too? If it's an actual change parts of this need updating. Dlanod Ah right, I did this again quite recently as well, and I'm fairly sure that on the second "arena" the group to the right did stray close enough to take out with a longbow. I didn't notice a difference in the number of foes either, but perhaps you initially did it earlier than me and they've taken down the number since I did it? 00:19, 22 Jun 2005 (EST) I'd suggest adding that you should bring something to help shut down the monk boss in the final area. He spams orison quite a bit and some groups might have trouble outdamaging it. Something like diversion or maelstrom. Distracting chop/shot can work, but it's a little more random. Also, I'd say killing any sand giants not in your way is a waste of time, since you'll rack up 6% by the time you get to the final area and last three boesses anyway. --Fyren 13:45, 11 Aug 2005 (EST) I copied the following paragraph and made changes to it, but I did not edit the article directly: "The first team has three groups. Focus on one group at a time and take out the spell-casters first. Use the timer in order to plan your attack on the enemy priest. At each multiple of two minutes (2:00, 4:00, etc.), the enemy priest if still alive will resurrect all his fallen team members. You need to make sure you kill the enemy priest before the timer hits a multiple of 2 minutes. Then the team is defeated once you have killed all its members." --User Queen of Spades 128.252.10.27 05:44, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) Alternative approach to the two teams Pertaining to the following discussion, I have some disagreements: "The next fight is against two teams so you should focus on one team at a time. The Ghostly Hero will open the door to the teams when he nears it. When the door is opened and you enter the arena enemies will approach you from both sides. Do not rush in right away but back off and wait until the opponents move away again, so you don't have to fight two teams at the same time. You may want to wait until 2:00 before actually initiating the fight. It is usually best to engage the northern team first. After finishing the team, wait until the timer has passed a 2 min. interval (4:00, 6:00 etc) before proceeding to the next team. " 1) With careful planning, you do not have to wait for the right-most team to back off. Just make sure your target caller calls on the left-most team and that your team does not aggro the team on the right. Also, it helps when you enter the gate, to have your team keep to the left. The left-most team of enemies will send one or two mobs out to you and you can engage them there without aggroing the other team. (Note: I always take on the team on the left first, I don't know which direction they are, the article says 'northern team first'. "After finishing the team, wait until the timer has passed a 2 min. interval (4:00, 6:00 etc) before proceeding to the next team. " 2) The last sentence of the paragraph is one approach. I would break it into a separate paragraph and indicate an alternate approach. E.g., "After finishing the first team, wait until the timer has passed a 2 minute interval (4:00, 6:00 etc) before proceeding to the next team. Or alternatively, you can give yourself more time by starting the attack anywhere from 15 to 20 seconds before an even two minute interval, e.g., at 3:45 or 5:45. The priest will resurrect any of his teammates that have fallen by the two minute interval, but if you attack a Champion or Avenger (the warriors), you will usually take longer than 15 or 20 seconds to put him down." --User Queen of Spades 128.252.10.27 05:56, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) :You make good points. I edited the article to the theme of what you are saying. I do not believe there are "two" approaches though. It's obviously better to start at 1:50 than 2:00. --Karlos 17:05, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) ::I like how you worded my ideas and consolidated them into the articl. I reedited it to make it even more clear, hopefully. --User: Queen of Spades 128.252.16.235 06:18, 18 October 2005 (EST) Additional Editing - Primary Mission section Numerous changes made throughout. --User: Queen of Spades 128.252.16.235 06:19, 18 October 2005 (EST)